Yo soy tu dueño
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Yo soy tu dueño, quien te ha enseñado lo bello del amor, el amargo sabor del dolor, junto a mi tus días grises volvieron a ver el sol y ahora tú me dices que prefieres con tu "nuevo amor". GRUVIA


Título: Yo soy tu dueño.  
>Pareja: Gruvia<br>Fandom: Fairy Tail  
>Disclimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro-san, yo en cambio tomo prestados a sus personajes para divertirme un rato, crear historias alternas a la suya con fines de diversión comunitaria y libre expresión (NO A LA LEY S.O.P.A.).<p>

Sumary: Yo soy tu dueño, quien te ha enseñado lo bello del amor, el amargo sabor del dolor, junto a mi tus días grises volvieron a ver el sol y ahora tú me dices que prefieres con tu "nuevo amor".

**Yo soy tu dueño.**

_-Por favor…-la voz de una mujer se escuchó cual susurro doloroso, asustado y tembloroso, y es que sus ojos azules solo podían ver con miedo a aquel que estaba frente de ella, no sabía lo que sucedía, no entendía el por qué ahora…_

_Porque ahora "él" actuaba así. Ella juraba que "él" jamás se comportaría así con ella…_

_Ni siquiera imaginó que él la acorralara en un lugar oscuro, amenazándola con no dejarla libre._

_-Ahora, dímelo de nuevo Juvia –la voz profunda de él hizo eco en toda la habitación, orgullosa, varonil, con demanda se acercó a la temblorosa chica que yacía contra la pared, estaba inmóvil, no podía reaccionar._

_La sonrisa de él era perversa, parecía que iba a devorarla si ella no accedía a lo que él le solicitaba de manera tan "amable"._

~~**cambiodeescena~~**

Ese día el sol se levantaba sobre la cúspide del cielo y brillaba con gran intensidad, sus pasos de ella eran rítmicos mientras con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dirigía a su hogar, el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Si bien al principio parecían no recibirla con la calidez del gremio ya que sabían que ella fue en su momento un Element 4, agradecía a Erza y Lucy por aceptarla en el círculo de chicas, con Natsu no tenía gran interacción sin embargo agradecía el que no la discriminara, e incluso valorara su fuerza.

Sin embargo Gray era otra cosa.

El sentimiento de amor que había florecido desde que lo conoció fue creciendo mientras más conocía al chico, también sabía que este mismo era indiferente con ella en algunas ocasiones, muchas de esas en las cuales parecía solo ser un ornamento más del contorno de aquel hombre.

Lo amaba, inmensamente lo amaba.

Incluso después de volver de la Isla, ella había jurado que iba a seguir amándolo pero algo pasó, algo que ella no pudo explicarse.

Una noche cualquiera, en una calle cualquiera, Gray la arrinconó contra una pared, se aprovechó de que ella no pudo defenderse y la besó de manera demandante.

Esa misma noche, él la hizo suya, tomo posesión de lo que ella más quería entregarle, su cuerpo y su corazón.

Sin embargo, al siguiente día, ella despertó sola, se imaginó que él se había ido por pena o por timidez, pero al entrar al gremio, verlo, se dio cuenta de que para el chico, ella y esa noche, no había significado nada para el hombre que amaba.

Eso la destrozó.

Sin embargo, cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, la tomaba desprevenida, la acorralaba contra una pared en una calle solitaria y oculta a los ojos indiscretos, nadie sabía, era un secreto que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir.

Ella lo hacia por vergüenza.

El motivo de él, era un misterio.

Una de esas noches, después de que él terminase, ella se esforzó para no quedarse dormida, quería disfrutar un momento más con él.

Su espalda trabajada, arañada con unas cuantas cicatrices, estaba sentado al borde de la cama, tomando su ropa para irse.

-Gray-sama…- el mencionado se giró a verla, sus ojos eran fríos, casi inexpresivos.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿No puedes dormir?- ella lo miró atentamente, el silencio se apoderó de ambos, nadie dijo nada, él se levantó de la cama, dejándola nuevamente sola, ahora con un sabor amargo en la garganta.

No se lo creía, él la usaba, la poseía y para él no significaba nada, ella lo amaba.

¡Lo amaba más que a nada!

Sus ojos le ardían, su garganta estaba irritada, su cuerpo estaba cansado, se sentía usada, sucia y de cierta forma encadenada a él de una forma dolorosa y se hizo a la idea de que él la amaba de esa manera.

Al final de cuentas él era un mago de hielo, él no podría ser de otra forma, aun cuando lo viese sonreír con otras, ser apasionado de manera diferente en las peleas, el ser positivo con la demás gente.

Pero esta faceta fría, era solo suya, de nadie más.

Pasaron los meses, los encuentros de Gray y de Juvia eran constantes, ella intentaba el acercarse a él de otras formas pero él siempre la rechazaba, la ignoraba e incluso la insultaba de manera indirecta.

Eso le dolía y en una noche de borrachera con sus amigas, Erza y Lucy; les confesó su más grande secreto, ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas, no creían que el chico que era amigo de ambas, tratara así a la chica que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él.

Lucy, en su arranque de ira, le dio un plan de venganza, le dijo que ella no era un objeto, que ella podía elegir y que eligiera lo que más le dolería a Gray.

Lyon Bastia, su hermano mayor.

Juvia se resistió pero entre la rubia y la pelirroja lograron que la chica asistiera a citas con el otro chico peliblanco, quien agradecido, iba a las citas regalándole flores de hielo, la llevaba a restaurantes lujosos, a hoteles del mejor prestigio.

En las misiones que compartían –ya que gracias a sus amigas, Lyon se enteraba de las misiones de Juvia y siempre aparecía para ayudarla, protegerla y por qué no, seguir con el cortejo-. Pero aun así, Juvia se resistía en amar a otro hombre que no fuera Gray.

En ese tiempo, Gray se había alejado de la peliazul, cosa que la convencía más de dejar de jugar, imaginaba que Gray estaba molesto por que ella salía con su "hermano" pero la verdad era que el chico pelinegro ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que los vio.

Ese día, pudo ver a un Gray molesto, Lyon retándolo, ella estaba llorando y de una cosa a otra, desde cualquier tipo de insultos, se hicieron a golpes, y agradeciendo a cualquier dios que la escuchara, los hermanos no se pelearon con magia.

Por respeto a ella –según Lyon- se fue de ahí, regalándole una hermosa rosa de hielo y un beso en la mejilla, Gray no hizo nada más que gritarle a Lyon que se marchara, después arrancó la rosa de hielo de las manos de Juvia para estrellarla contra el suelo.

-Gray-sama… -el chico la ignoró completamente, ella intentó acercarse y lo único que recibió fue una mirada fría y la espalda del chico que se alejaba de ella.

Ella desesperada, enojada, ella era una mujer enamorada pero no era débil, no era tonta, no era un objeto.

Le gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡COBARDE!- él se detuvo, sin girarse a verla.

-¿Qué dijiste?- susurro suavemente pero con amenaza palpable, ella se quedó quieta, las lágrimas adornaban su hermoso rostro de porcelana.

-Cobarde, Gray-sama, eres un cobarde, Lyon-sama es más atento, más dedicado… -su voz bajó, se quedó callada, apenas hipando del llanto, se dio la media vuelta.

Estaba dolida y pensó que siempre iba a ser lo de siempre, él iba a ignorarla y mañana iba a pasar como si nada, el mago de hielo volvería a ser el de antes, frío con ella, la usaría y con los demás mostraría esa cara de inocencia, de amistad y camaradería que le caracterizaba.

-¿Dices que prefieres a Lyon que a mi?- su voz la detuvo, ella se giró asustada, él todavía le daba la espalda.

¿Preferirlo?, no, ella amaba a Gray, pero si le gustaría que él fuese más amable con ella.

Pero mintió.

-Si, Juvia prefiere a Lyon-sama…-se giró, diciéndole mentalmente adiós a su gran amor, quizá darle la oportunidad a Lyon era una buena idea, pero no terminó de pensar eso cuando una mano fría la tomó del brazo bruscamente guiándola a un callejón oscuro.

Sus piernas temblaron, sabía que era lo que iba a pasar.

Su espalda fue pegada con fuerza contra una pared húmeda del callejón, la tibieza del cuerpo del chico hizo que su piel se erizara, el aroma de la loción que él usaba le inundó el olfato, se sintió desfallecer.

-Por favor…-su voz se escuchó cual susurro tembloroso, y es que sus ojos azules solo podían ver con miedo a aquel que estaba frente de ella, sabía lo que pasaba, imaginaba como iban a terminar las cosas…

Pero ella no quería ser un objeto, no más.

Aunque lo amase tanto.

-¿Qué tiene Lyon que no tenga yo?- su voz contra su oído, su alienta contra su cuello, ella quiso alejarse, era fuerte, pero él era su debilidad.

-Gray-sama, suelte a Juvia, por favor…- susurró, él solo se pegó más a ella y mordió ligeramente su cuello, ella dejó escapar un suspiro, él sonrió.

-Esto no se quedará así- se alejó de ella después de besarla de manera salvaje, ella se resistió.

No quería esto.

Los días pasaron, Gray no se aparecía por el gremio, ella intentaba que todo fuese como siempre, pero sus amigas notaban que estaba triste, decaída, asustada a la mención de el mago de hielo, pero no preguntaron porque en realidad, Juvia no contestaba, evadía el tema, o simplemente les decía una mentira para salir huyendo de ahí.

Una tarde, Juvia caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de Fairy Hills, la mayoría de las chicas se habían ido de fiesta que fue organizada por Cana, sin embargo, ella se negó a ir, ella solo quería volver a verlo, y su deseo se cumplió.

Ahí, recargado en la pared en frente de la puerta de su habitación, con su hermosa gabardina blanca y sus pantalones negros, con los brazos cruzados, la miraba de pies a cabeza, ella se estremeció.

-Gray-sama… ¿Qué hace aquí?- Él solo se descruzó de brazos y la afiló la mirada, ella sintió que su corazón se comprimió asustado, ansioso.

Los pasos de Gray fueron lentos, parecía que apenas se deslizaba sobre la alfombra mientras que Juvia se quedaba tiesa.

-Vine a terminar el asunto pendiente que tenemos… -la mano fría de Gray la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó a él, ella no se resistió y sintió el fuerte pecho de su amado aun debajo de la tela.

-Pe-pero Gray-sama, si lo ven, Erza-san va a castigarlo- dijo preocupada, Gray sonrió de lado, alejándose de ella, abriendo la habitación de Juvia.

-No me interesa… tengo cosa importantes que dejar en claro, ahora, entra- la voz sonó a orden, Juvia no pudo negarse, sus ojos se le hicieron peligrosos, y ella no iba a desafiarlos.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, la acorraló nuevamente contra la pared. Ella tembló, suplicó que él la soltara, no soportaba el hecho de que él la usara así.

-Ahora, dímelo de nuevo Juvia –la voz profunda de él hizo eco en toda la habitación, orgullosa, varonil, con demanda se acercó a la temblorosa chica que yacía contra la pared, estaba inmóvil, no podía reaccionar.

La sonrisa de él era perversa, parecía que iba a devorarla si ella no accedía a lo que él le solicitaba de manera tan "amable".

-Vamos Juvia, repítelo…-ahora él se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído con mucha suavidad- Dime que lo prefieres a él…- ella tragó en seco, sonrojada giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

Él se alejó de ella con sus orbes clavados en su rostro, ella no pudo contener más sus lágrimas de ansias. Él la observó mientras esas mismas lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas sin piedad.

El verla ahí, vulnerable, a su merced le hacía sentirse completo y a la vez culpable pero "ese" sentimiento lo cegaba.

No era la primera vez que él la acorralaba, ni que él la apretaba contra de si, de hecho, no era la primera vez que la hacía suya, cómplice amante en sus noches, que la ha secuestrado, a sabiendas del sentimiento de ella.

-G-Gray-sama…-esa voz le hizo alejarse un poco pero sin dejarla en libertad.

-¿Sama?- su ceño se frunció- También lo llamas "sama" a él…-refutó con enojo, ella giró sus ojos azules a los de él.

Tímida. Sonrojada. Disculpándose.

-¡Repíteme que prefieres a Lyon que mi! – ahora la voz se volvió peligrosa y demandante, ella se quedó helada.

-J-Juvia… n-no…-se mordió los labios apretando sus puños. Lo había dicho, pero no imaginaba que él se iba a poner así.

-¡Juvia!- la voz de él era cada vez más intensa, ella temblaba a su merced, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de determinación.

Dio un golpe en la pared, molesto, se alejó de ella. Juvia estaba asustada.

La miró de pie, y cerrando los ojos, se quitó la gabardina blanca y la playera negra, consiente que ella lo miraba, sonrió con arrogancia y galanura, se acercó a tomar su mano, ella se tensó cuando sintió que puso su mano sobre su pecho, ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Esperas que sea tierno?- ella no respondió.

Él la miró atento y se acercó a sus labios, tomando posesión de ellos, Juvia no se negó. No podía siquiera decirle que no.

Al separarse él se le quedó mirando, sin esa lujuria que le caracterizaba cuando estaban juntos y a solas.

-No soy delicado, no soy tierno…-afiló la mirada. Ella se asustó.

-Gray-sama… Juvia no quería…- pero él la silenció con su mano.

-¿No querías?... –negó con la cabeza alejándose de ella bruscamente. -No entiendes, soy demasiado posesivo con lo que me pertenece, nadie debe atreverse a tocarlo, a mancillarlo por que lo mato…-ella lo miró atenta.

¿Lo suyo?... ella era suya pero él nunca la ha reclamado como tal.

-Eso te incluye, eres mía, eres mi tabú personal…- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-G-Gray-sama… -él la miró.

Se acercó a ella besándola demandante tomándola por la nuca para que no escapara, ella se entregó, él le mordió los labios, la hizo sangrar pero ella no se quejó, no reclamó por la agresividad, ella era de él, ella le daba el derecho a hacerle eso.

Gray se relamió los labios, gustoso, Juvia se sonrojó.

-Eres mi debilidad…-ella suspiró- No soporto que nadie te toque, que nadie te vea, que nadie te hable… eres mía- ella se quedó callada, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

La tomó de la cadera, la apretó contra su cuerpo, ella posó ambas manos en los hombros desnudos, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de él, se besaron, ella se entregó.

Mordiéndole el cuello, la hizo gemir mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, girándose, la empujó sobre la cama, ella se quedó tiesa al verlo, ahí, parado, observándola como si quisiese devorarla.

Ella sonrió y le extendió su mano.

-Gray-sama… Juvia siempre ha sido de usted y de nadie más…-él la miró con escudriño.

Lyon la había tocado, la había besado en la mejilla, la había hecho sonreír, eso lo enfureció.

-Mentirosa- ella se quedó atónita.- Lyon te ha tocado, ha profanado algo que me pertenece…-ella tragó en seco, la mirada de Gray se veía brillar en maldad.

-Gray-sama, no es lo que usted cree… -intentó levantarse, él la empujó de nuevo contra la cama, ella comenzó a llorar desesperada.

-Voy a borrar cada cosa que él haya dejado en ti- Juvia abrió los ojos enorme, no lo creía capaz.

¡Gray no era capaz de hacer algo así!

-Y cuando termine, iré a matarlo… nadie, y menos él, tocará algo que me pertenece… -la tomó de la muñeca y la levantó para abrasarla con fuerza y besarla con hambre.

Juvia se entregó al beso, su ropa fue rasgada, su espalda fue arañada y su cuello y sus hombros fueron mordidos, fue marcada y demandada como propiedad de Fullbuster, el cuerpo de Gray se abrió paso por el de Juvia diciéndole al oído que le pertenecía.

-Yo, soy tu dueño Juvia… -dijo moviendo sus caderas, ella suspiró por la embestida, embriagada de placer.

Los ojos de Juvia chocaron con los de Gray, intensos, ambos envueltos en el manto de lujuria y pasión.

-Solo yo conozco la oscuridad de tu corazón, tu alma inmersa en la soledad, junto a mi… tus días lluviosos se terminaron… -la sonrisa de Gray era sexy, Juvia se ruborizó, jadeantes, ella arañó la espalda de él, la excitación era mucha.

Las manos frías de Gray, erizaban la piel delicada de Juvia mientras que sostenía sus piernas, abriéndolas para poder seguir empujándose hacia la intimidad de la maga de agua la cual se entregaba, ella hacia la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando, gimiendo y gritando que lo amaba.

Gray se sentía completo. Ella le pertenecía, no necesitaba otra mujer. Nadie podía tomar el lugar de Juvia.

-Tú, viste conmigo el cielo azul… -ronroneó en una embestida suave que hizo a Juvia suspirar entrecortadamente.- Conmigo aprendiste a amar con el cuerpo, con el alma… me perteneces, toda tu es de mi propiedad- ella gritó de éxtasis cuando llegó a su segundo orgasmo.

Gray se aferró a la cadera de ella, enterró sus dedos en la piel suave mientras que se movía frenéticamente contra ella, buscando llenarla con su escancia, quería dejarla marcada para siempre.

Ella le pertenecía, él era su amo y señor.

Cuando Gray gruñó intensamente, Juvia se sintió desbordada por la escancia de él, gritó de puro placer, enterró sus uñas en los brazos de Gray.

-Eres mía, y solo yo puedo estar en tu cama, y el idiota que se atreva a si quiera atreverse a verte, lo mataré… -ella suspiró extasiada.

-Gray-sama…-este sonrió y se dedico a besarla con cuidado, los labios rotos de ella aún sangraban pero no les importó, el beso supo a sangre, sudor, lágrimas, sexo y… amor.

Esa noche, Gray se quedó a dormir entre los brazos de Juvia, decidió el no irse, temía que Lyon se acercara a ella, nadie la iba a tocar.

Esa era la forma que tenía Gray para demostrar que la amaba, se había convencido.

Mentalmente, antes de dormirse abrazándolo, pidió disculpas a Lyon.

**~~cambiodeescena~~**

Poco tiempo después, se enteraron que Lyon Bastia había sufrido un pequeño accidente en una de sus misiones en donde al parecer había sido golpeado casi con brutalidad, y toda la parte del bosque en donde se encontraba, estaba congelada, y no precisamente con su magia.

Sherry se dedicó a cuidarlo durante el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizado.

-Gray-sama… ¿no crees que se pasó con Lyon-san?- Gray se giró a verla con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Para que aprenda que soy posesivo con mis cosas –Juvia sonrió, Lucy suspiró.

-Los hombres de este gremio están locos…¡Son unos brutos! -la rubia se dejó caer en la barra mientras Cana bebía a su lado.

-Bah, la faceta celosa y posesiva de Gray es sexy jajajaja –misteriosamente, Cana apareció en el río en uno de sus barriles y le agarró algo de trauma el agua.

Lyon jamás se apareció por Fairy Tail por mucho tiempo.

**Bueno, este fic tiene en el horno mucho rato, la verdad no sabía como terminarlo, soy pésima para la comedia pero lo intento jajajaja, por ahí me comentaron que les gustaría ver a Gray posesivo, hice lo que pude jajajajaja.**

**Saludos y nos vemos después en un pryectito de venganza contra Gray, donde sufrirá, de hecho está para unos 5 capis xD.**

**Algodón de Azúcar – {Volver a verte, con esa carita de muñeca, la cual era mi propio reflejo}**


End file.
